Modern Minecraft
by Trickster True
Summary: It's pretty much what the title says. Modern Minecraft just without the magical stuff. The Mobs are still there just different. So, join Felix on his wild ride around politics, death, and maybe, just maybe love as well. And don't forget to watch as he freaks out about everything. It's real funny, trust me.
**Love Minecraft. That's all I can really fucking say. Modern Minecraft. 'That'll be fun to write.' I told myself before getting absorbed into the story that was running through my head. And staring out into space I didn't write shit until I got a message on my phone, exactly three hours later. So I got this one planned out, not written down, just planned out.**

 **Yay, me.**

 **I don't own Minecraft, so don't be a idiot and believe that I do.**

* * *

"There were once two close brothers, Notch and Herobrine, both with vastly different personalities. The elder, Notch, believed in equality and the freedom to do as one pleased, as long as it did not go against the Holy Laws. The youngest, Herobrine, on the other hand, believed that those with power were better than others and that one should rule with an iron fist.

It was not long before Herobrine had made his move against his brother. He had sent a _demon_ to kill Notch, who had, of course, easily beaten the demon and confronted Herobrine. Herobrine had admitted to sending the demon to kill Notch.

The eldest brother was heartbroken and asked his brother why he would do that. Herobrine had refused to answer him and, it was with a heavy heart, Notch disowned Herobrine.

With the bond between brothers broken Herobrine had declared war against Notch.

Both brothers created their armies, built their reputations, and went to war. It was the darkest, most horrifying war in hundreds of years.

Over twenty years the war waged, until, finally, a victor stood. Notch stood over the defeated Herobrine and as he looked down at him, he could not see his brother, only darkness and madness. Even as he rose his blade to strike the demon down he looked for any hint that his brother was still there.

He did not find anything but the demon. And yet, Notch still showed mercy to the monster in human skin.

And now the two brothers are still fighting…", the teacher's voice droned on.

I groaned. When would the man shut up? He's making two politicians sound like they're God and the Devil themselves.

But then again I'm used to this speech thing; I hear it two-three times a week, every Monday, Friday, and sometimes Sunday.

Notch and Herobrine, I mused as I leant back in my chair, the two biggest politicians in this century. Brothers, both raised in politics, and both hated each other's guts. Yeah, no lost love there.

I frowned and acted like I was taking notes when the teacher scowled at me.

Everyone pretty much swooned over those two. Why? I'm not really sure. It might be because they're brothers going against each other, but there have been other siblings fighting in politics so that can't be it. Their looks maybe? I hope not, I expect better from the human race. Then again… maybe I shouldn't.

I glance up at the clock, wishing that the hands would move faster. This was my last class for the day and its Friday, I want to go home and play videogames for two days.

The closer the minute hand got to the twelve, the more restless I became. Slowly I started to push my notebook and pencils to the edge of my desk, getting ready to shove them into my bag and run out.

A quick glance around told me that everyone else wanted to leave just as much I do, no one wants to be the last one out of Mr. Harris' door. He'll call them back and tell them to clean the board or fix the dead flowers.

The bell rings and all hell breaks loose. Kids are racing for the door, a few are actually screaming, and I can see someone trying to go though the vent.

The scene would be funny, if I wasn't in the middle of it all. It was honestly the most terrifying thing ever.

I mange to slip in between two jocks and out the door. I grin at the two pissed jocks and dart away before they can get unstuck and beat me.

-~-~LINE BREAK-~-~

I sighed and relaxed into the bus seat. I flick out my phone and go to the news. The first thing I see makes me grimace, there's a building, a mall by the looks of it, blown to bits. Small flames are scattered around the wreckage. The picture is in black and white and if I squint I can see what looks like a hand poking out from the rubble.

I don't have to read the article to know what caused that.

The Mobs.

The Mobs are… strange. They work for Herobrine, when people say he's corrupt they mean it, and at the same time they don't. They'll listen and do as Herobrine says, but they're a completely separate organization. One that seems to want every human on earth to die.

Creepers caused the explosion. They're basically suicide bombers. Usually wearing green clothing they're almost impossible to detect. Bombs would be strapped to their chest underneath baggy clothing; the only way to tell would be the soft hissing before the bomb blew. They always smile before blowing up.

Skeletons are impressive snipers and archers. They prefer wearing white clothing and, for some reason, using bow and arrows. The arrows are made of bone. You can't get a good reading of them, their faces are always emotionless.

Zombies honestly freak me out. They have to be on some seriously strong steroids and adrenaline. Able to keep moving after getting shot at point blank five times in the chest makes them dangerous. Extremely slow, though. They kill by tearing a person's throat out with… well, with their teeth.

Endermen are tricky. They don't usually kill people, mostly destroying buildings and other things. They wear black and sometimes purple clothing. They're quite, so utterly silent that one could behind you and you wouldn't even know.

There are way more Mobs, with different names and rankings.

How do I know this stuff? Well, I have a small, like itty-bitty, tiny obsession with them.

Yeah, I know. Why am I obsessed with a bunch of psycho killers?

It's not like I'll ever meet with one and if I did I would be dead before I knew it. And I don't go try to find them either, I'm just curious.

How can someone give their life up like that? And for something like 'kill all humans'? It makes no sense to me.

I'm not really interested in Herobrine or Notch. I took business and politics for a semester and it was the worst thing I had ever done. So I'll give Notch and Herobrine a thumbs up 'cause I know just hard that shit is.

I could hear murmurs and whispers. I looked up, frowning, and realized that we had stopped. The bus driver turned around to face us, her face was pale and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Stay calm, okay? J-just don't panic." Her voice shook.

I straighten up and stare in confusion. What did she mean by that? The whispers grew in volume before going silent when someone knocked on the bus doors.

I couldn't see what was happening, as I was sitting in the middle, near the back. As the bus driver opened the doors I started to stand up to look over my schoolmate's heads. I quickly decided not to when a girl screamed.

Soon everyone in the front of the bus was screaming, crying, and cowering, and I quickly realized why.

There was a Skeleton on the bus. There was a _Skeleton_ on my _bus_. Oh fuuuck.

Before I knew what I was doing I was dialing nine-one-one and bent over to cover the phone from sight.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" a man's voice hummed.

"T-there's a Skeleton on my bus."

There was alarm in the man's words, "What?"

"There is a Skeleton on my bus and…" I peeked outside and quickly ducked down again, "and we're surrounded by Zombies and Skeletons."

"Alright. Stay calm. Can you tell me where you are?"

I look again before ducking.

"We're at, uh, the corner of Madison Str. Near the collage."

"Okay. Stay on the phone as long as you can. Don't turn it off. I'm sending officers to you. Stay calm."

"I have to turn the volume off but the phone is still on."

I didn't hear his reply. I turn the phone to mute and stick it in my shoe. I hear a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Give me your phone." It was the Skeleton. A guy with hair that was bleached white and gray eyes. His hand was stretched out towards me.

"I-I broke it last week and haven't gotten another." I stammered out a lie.

The Skeleton's eyes narrowed a bit before he grabbed me by my hoodie's collar and searched my pockets. When he didn't find anything but some old gum he pushed me back into my seat.

And even though I was terrified to death I couldn't help the small bit of awe flicker to life. I guess it showed because the Skeleton paused and blinked at me, head slightly tilted to the side. My ears turned pink, I could feel it. I dropped my head and backed away from him.

Thankfully, he moved on. I gave a sigh of relief and sat up a bit straighter.

I was seeing Mobs in real life, not through a screen. Half of me was terrified and half of me was thrilled. I'm so fucking weird.

The girl sitting across from me was shaking and I placed a hand on her shoulder, she glanced at me, tears in her eyes.

I gave a shaky smile, "It's gonna be okay. They haven't done anything and they've appeared somewhere and then leave, not hurting anyone, before. It's gonna be okay."

In reply she gave me a shaky smile back and nodded.

The same Skeleton guy who searched my pockets came out of fucking nowhere and hip bumped my shoulder, sending me backwards with a small yelp.

I gaped at him in shock. He _hip bumped_ my _shoulder_. The fuck? As he passed he watched me out of the corner of his eye. He almost looked amused. His expression didn't really change; it was his eyes that looked amused.

Skeleton Guy (and, yeah, I'm calling him that for now on) walked passed and I turn my still gaping face to the girl I was just comforting, who gaped right back.

I mouthed, 'What the fuck!?' to her and she shook her head.

I looked towards the front of the bus to see two Zombies and three Skeletons, including Skeleton Guy, crowding around the doors. They were all looking around, watching us, except Skeleton Guy.

He was staring straight at me.

My eyes grew wide and I ducked down. I waited a bit before slowly peeking back over the seat in front of me.

He was still staring.

I let out a frightened squeak and ducked back down. Oh God, I was going to be killed. It's never a good thing when a Mob takes an interest in someone, after all.


End file.
